1. Technical Background
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to a balloon catheter having a shaft reinforced with a hypotube.
2. Discussion
Balloon catheters are used in a variety of therapeutic applications, including intravascular catheters for procedures such as angioplasty and/or deploying medical devices such as stents. Approximately one million angioplasties are performed worldwide each year to treat vascular disease, including coronary, peripheral and neurological blood vessels partially or totally blocked or narrowed by a lesion, stenosis, thrombosis, and/or vasospasm. By way of example, the present invention will be described in relation to coronary, peripheral and neurological angioplasty treatments. However, it should be understood that the present invention relates to any balloon catheter having a shaft reinforced with a hypotube according to the present invention as recited in the following claims, and is not limited to angioplasty, or stents, or even use in blood vessels.
Most balloon catheters have a relatively long and flexible tubular shaft defining one or more passages or lumens, and have an inflatable balloon attached near one end of the shaft. This end of the catheter where the balloon is located is customarily referred to as the “distal” end, while the other end is called the “proximal” end. The proximal end of the shaft is generally coupled to a hub, which defines a proximal inflation port and a proximal guidewire port. The proximal inflation port communicates with an inflation lumen defined by the shaft, which extends and is connected to the interior of the balloon, for the purpose of selectively inflating and deflating the balloon.
The proximal guidewire port communicates with a guidewire lumen defined by the shaft, for slidingly receiving a guidewire. The guidewire lumen extends between the proximal guidewire port in the hub at the catheter proximal end, and a distal guidewire port at the distal end of the catheter. The catheter of the present invention has an “over-the-wire” configuration in which the guidewire lumen extends essentially the full length of the catheter, between the proximal hub and the catheter distal end.
In general, balloon catheters according to the present invention have a shaft, of which at least a portion includes tubular inner and outer bodies, and a portion of the inner body is reinforced with a hypotube. The hypotube reinforcement has a spiral-cut segment at its distal end, to provide a smooth transition of flexibility from the hypotube-reinforced portion to a remainder of the shaft.
The balloon itself may define an inflatable central portion defining an inflated size, flanked by a pair of proximal and distal conical portions, flanked by a pair of proximal and distal legs or collars. The proximal and distal collars may be affixed to the shaft.
This disclosure of the present invention will include various possible features and embodiments. However, the present invention scope is set forth in each of the claims, and is not limited to the particular arrangements described in this disclosure.
An example of this type of over-the-wire balloon catheter is shown in the following patent, which is co-owned with the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,615, entitled “Balloon Catheter For Angioplasty,” issued to Johnson on Dec. 6, 1994.
Common treatment methods for using such a balloon catheter include advancing a guidewire into the body of a patient, by directing the guidewire distal end percutaneously through an incision and along a body passage until it is located within or beyond the desired site. The term “desired site” refers to the location in the patient's body currently selected for treatment by a health care professional. The guidewire may be advanced before, or simultaneously with, a balloon catheter. When the guidewire is within the balloon catheter guidewire lumen, the balloon catheter may be advanced or withdrawn along a path defined by the guidewire. After the balloon is disposed within the desired site, it can be selectively inflated to press outward on the body passage at relatively high pressure to a relatively constant diameter, in the case of an inelastic or non-compliant balloon material.
This outward pressing of a constriction or narrowing at the desired site in a body passage is intended to partially or completely re-open or dilate that body passageway or lumen, increasing its inner diameter or cross-sectional area. In the case of a blood vessel, this procedure is referred to as angioplasty. The objective of this procedure is to increase the inner diameter or cross-sectional area of the vessel passage or lumen through which blood flows, to encourage greater blood flow through the newly expanded vessel. The narrowing of the body passageway lumen is called a lesion or stenosis, and may be formed of hard plaque or viscous thrombus.
Some balloon catheters are used to deliver and deploy stents or other medical devices, in a manner generally known in the art. Stents, for example, are generally tubular scaffolds for holding a vessel or body passage open.
It is desirable to provide a balloon catheter having an optimum combination of various performance characteristics, which may be selected among: flexibility, lubricity, pushability, trackability, crossability, low profile and others. Flexibility may relate to bending stiffness of a medical device (balloon catheter and/or stent, for example) in a particular region or over its entire length, or may relate to the material hardness of the components. Lubricity may refer to reducing friction by using low-friction materials or coatings. Pushability may relate to the column strength of a device or system along a selected path. Trackability may refer to a capability of a device to successfully follow a desired path, for example without prolapse. Crossability may be clarified by understanding that physicians prefer to reach the desired site with the balloon catheter while encountering little or no friction or resistance. Profile may refer to a maximum lateral dimension of the balloon catheter, at any point along its length.
The balloon catheter of the present invention provides various advantages, which may include: pushability, optimized flexibility along the catheter length, torsional strength, pull strength, low profile, etc. Some embodiments of the present invention may also provide additional benefits, including smooth transitions in flexibility, lubricious guidewire lumen, etc.
In contrast to a distal shaft portion, the proximal portion of the shaft reinforced by the hypotube may have much greater column strength, which will tend to enhance the pushability of the balloon catheter, yet without adversely affecting flexibility in the distal portion of the shaft where flexibility is relatively more important.
These and various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, when considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.